


You Got This! Ghostfighter Friends

by StHoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 200-word RPG, Games, Gen, RPG, wiscon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StHoltzmann/pseuds/StHoltzmann
Summary: A 200-Word RPG based on Ghostbusters 2016 and inspired by the Female Friendships in SFF panel at Wiscon 42.





	You Got This! Ghostfighter Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This game is meant to be a way of exploring themes of female friendship and sisterhood-in-arms within the world of _Ghostbusters_ (2016). You may play as the 4 Ghostbusters characters from the film, yourself, a character you’ve invented, a crossover character, or any combination thereof.

You are four female and/or nonbinary friends who fight ghosts in your town. You will do anything for each other.

All rules are optional. Use group consensus.

Describe your characters in this format:  
My name is ____.  
I'm the ____ friend.  
People think I'm ______, but my friends know I'm actually ____.  
When you need ______, I'm there.

Roll 1d6 to determine an EVENT.

  * 1-4: Ghost encounter
  * 5: External mundane event
  * 6: Relationship event



Decide who is the FOCUS for this event. That person describes the event with input from their friends. The event doesn't have to be bad: a birthday, a ghost wants to join the team, fanmail arrives.

Assemble 13 TOKENS (candies, pins, etc.) in one pool.

Your team has 13 ACTIONS to resolve the event. There is no set order; who acts next is determined by consensus. Spend a token to take an action.

  * Support
  * Develop
  * Invent
  * Contribute



(Interpret action types freely.)

Roll 1d6. 1-4 succeeds, except Support where 1-5 succeeds.

Narrate your success or setback. Friends can jump in any time to use an action. Group consensus determines final satisfactory resolution.

If any friend is irrevocably emotionally hurt or dies, the game ends. Everyone loses.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope this qualifies for the Wiscon challenge and for being on AO3, but I’m not sure.)
> 
> If you try it and have fun, let me know!


End file.
